


玷染

by sud



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, sm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sud/pseuds/sud
Summary: 这是发生在《复仇者联盟1》之后《雷神2》之前，Thor带着Loki返回Asgard，在Loki被Odin审判入狱之前的小故事。





	玷染

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：PWP，此篇人物设定等基于《雷神》《复仇者联盟》电影背景。  
> 声明：作者不拥有这些角色。纯粹同人创作，用于同好交流。

Thor走在通往自己宫殿的走廊上，四周的装饰一如古老强盛的Asgard般金璧辉煌。身后传来晚宴的阵阵欢呼，他的朋友和子民们正在为他的强大和胜利而庆贺着。

Thor打败了Loki，他把他那个顽劣的弟弟抓回了Asgard，他阻止了Loki对地球的恶作剧，在Loki手中保护了地球上数以万计的人类。Asgard的人民为之雀跃，他们期待着这个可恶的小王子在神父Odin度过了这次沉眠之后即将受到怎样的审判。

“大概会被关起来，或许被派去守卫底层的牢房，哈哈哈~”大声地笑着，大块头Volstagg一手拎起酒桶往嘴里倒酒，一手拿着根啃光了肉的羊骨头挥舞着。

“我宁可他被驱逐出Asgard，永不回来！”Sif皱起她好看的眉头，喃喃地说出心声。

“我们都知道这是不可能的。”黑发的Hogun抿了抿嘴唇，“Thor爱他，他是Thor的兄弟，神父Odin的儿子，即使他背叛了Asgard……”

“Loki没有背叛Asgard！”Fandral狠狠地拍了Hogun的背，“他没有做过对不起Asgard的事，他只是太过激进了！”

“哦~如今也只有Fandral会替那个法师说话了~”Volstagg打着饱嗝，用满是油腻的手推了下身边从Fandral出现开始就看向别处不再说话的Hogun，“听说他上午刚回来的时候试图逃过一次，但是被守卫的Heimdall挡了下来，你知道他现在去哪里了吗？”

“Thor把他关在自己的宫殿里。”Fandral没好气地瞪了Hogun一眼，“不要妄想在这个时候去嘲笑他。Thor请求神后在那里设置了结界，不会让除了他以外的任何人进出。”

“哦~这真是个好消息~”Volstagg无视了Fandral恼怒的眼神，轻松地笑道，“至少Loki没法再逃出来了~”

Loki确实没法从Thor的宫殿里逃脱，不仅因为Frigga的结界，更重要的是Mjolnir正稳稳当当地压在他的背上，将他面朝下死死钉在大殿一侧的地板上动弹不得。

他不止一次积蓄力气企图挣脱，却在Mjolnir的绝对力量面前屈服。金属打造的口枷和锁链困住了他的嘴和手，胸口被压住而带来的窒息感让他难受得不行。

早知道就不逃了，Loki郁闷地想着。可在他反应过来之前，身体已经自己跑到了断裂的彩虹桥边，Heimdall面无表情地看着他，直到怒火滔天的Thor赶过来将他带走。

“我不想见父亲！”Loki记得自己当时是这样对Thor吼道，赶在Thor准备第二次带他去父亲的宫殿之前。

Loki确实不想见父亲，他知道自己让父亲失望了，这样狼狈丢脸的自己绝对不能让父亲看到。他爱他的父亲，他希望自己成为父亲最好的儿子，即使他们并没有任何血缘关系。然而，父亲最重视的儿子并不是他，而是Thor，那个浑身上下都在散发着耀眼光辉的Thor，那个从小到大无时无刻都能够吸引自己目光的Thor。Thor非常像父亲，也总是能够得到父亲的关注，这大概是他最嫉妒Thor的地方。

“不逃了？”熟悉的声音在空荡荡的宫殿里回荡着，雷神的声音人如其名地轰轰作响，“抱歉，我忘记给你带午饭了。”

或许是被Thor的话气到了，或许是因为被Mjolnir压得无法动弹而产生的恐惧，Loki微微抬起脸狠狠地瞪着站在宫殿入口处俯视着自己的Thor。难过和委屈让Loki的眼眶微微发红，那双漂亮的绿眼睛泛着晶莹的光点。

Thor没来由的就心软了，他见不得Loki这样子看他。Loki应该是优雅绅士的，虽然经常捉弄他，但只要看着Loki的眼睛，所有因恶作剧而带来的负面情绪都会迅速消失殆尽。  
这是我的弟弟。Thor这样对自己说道。  
也是个可恶的小骗子！但他从来都没有这样狼狈过！

“为什么不去见父亲？”Thor走过去拿起压在Loki背上的Mjolnir顺手丢到一边，他扶着精疲力尽的Loki坐起来，让他背靠着墙壁缓口气，“算了，父亲又进入了沉睡期，即使见到了，他也不会对你说‘欢迎回来’。”

Loki闻言又狠狠地瞪了Thor一眼，他被口枷牢牢封住的嘴无法吐出讽刺的言语，只能将所有的怒气透过眼神传递给Thor。然而，Thor那从未敏感过的神经根本没能理解Loki的愤怒，他只是有些疑惑地问道：“你这是想喝水吗？”

被Thor跳脱的思维弄得各种无语的Loki只能偏过头不去看他，不能说话而造成的短暂沉默则仍Thor理解成了Loki的默认。

“你等等，我这里还藏着桶好酒。”Thor放下了Loki转身去偏殿翻找了一通，不消片刻便抱着一桶酒水和两个长柄酒勺回来，“这可是我好不容易弄到的，本来准备在庆宴后和你一起偷偷喝的，没想到会发生那么多事。”

Loki有些怔愣地看着Thor拍开桶盖，浓郁的酒香瞬间充斥了整座宫殿。Thor突然凑过来亲吻了一下封住Loki嘴巴的口枷，坚固的金属制品兀地消失不见，重新取得发言权的Loki慌忙地张大嘴呼吸着，可还没等他说出一个单词，甘醇的酒水就灌进了他的嘴里。

酒是好酒，可也经不住这样狠灌。Loki被呛得连连咳嗽，原本略显苍白的脸色染上了一抹红晕。他拼命摇着头躲开了Thor再次伸过来的酒勺，蔷薇色的液体泼洒在他的脸颊上，沿着面部的曲线滑落。

Thor的呼吸突然粗重了起来，他有些迷离地注视着Loki那张看上去有些不大一样的脸，情不自禁地低下头，亲吻着舔去了Loki脸上残留的酒迹。温热柔软的舌在脸上挪动着，Loki难以抑制地颤抖着想避开，却被Thor突然发力从脑后扯住头发的动作生生卡住。

柔顺的发丝被Thor的大手穿过抓紧，向下的力道迫使Loki仰起脸，下颚到咽喉几乎拉成一条直线。酒水被Thor用酒勺贴着Loki的下唇倒进对方嘴里，酒精的刺激和被强制着灌进食道的动作让Loki的眼角溢出了泪水。

Thor伸出舌尖舔去了那几滴晶莹的泪珠，喘息着站起身，胡乱地扯开自己衣服的下摆，就着Loki微张的嘴唇将下身的肉刃塞了进去。

原本浅色的嘴唇早已被酒水染成了漂亮的玫瑰色，巨大的肉刃撑开了口腔直达咽喉，几乎捅进了食道里。嘴里被男性的器物和味道填满而引发的呕吐感，让Loki不由自主地收缩着那里的肌肉，这带来的内壁蠕动却让Thor兴奋地抽插起来。

后脑被Thor的手牢牢固定住，激烈的动作让Thor的下身狠狠撞击着Loki的脸。被迫高昂的头使得气管被压制，无法呼吸的无力和窒息所带来的苦闷环绕着Loki，他被Thor操弄得眼冒金星泪水连连，却又因为身负强悍的巨人血统而无法轻易地昏过去。直到Thor将自己抽搐着的器物从Loki的嘴里抽出来，乳白色的黏液喷了Loki满脸——

“Brother，please……”虚弱的声音透着股甜腻的诱惑，Loki保持着仰头的姿势细声细气地向Thor求饶。那红红的眼眶，以及那双被泪水浸泡得更加灿烂的绿色眸子，让Thor不自禁地温柔以对，却又不可抑制地想起当初在彩虹桥上的，甚至之后的，多次欺骗。

“Loki，你真是个天生的骗子！”Thor板起脸，力道极大地将Loki掀翻在地。

下身的衣服被Thor撕得粉碎，半桶好酒倾倒在Loki的股间，Thor毫不怜惜地分开Loki的双腿，伸进去两根指头粗鲁地挖搅着，直到Loki的那处逐渐发软便扶着自己再度硬挺的器物直捅了进去。

Loki因Thor粗暴的动作痛得尖叫了一声，可片刻之后却摇摆着腰开始迎合起了Thor的抽插，无声地引诱着Thor更加激烈的动作。Thor被Loki突兀地迎合闹糊涂了，但他不想理会这些，他只是更加卖力地顶撞着Loki，保证每一次都能撞得Loki没法再做出什么小动作。

潜意识里，Thor其实也是知道的。Loki的迎合并不是真的感受到了什么快感，这个喜欢骗人的妖精只是想要引诱自己堕落而已。

而实际上也正是如此，Loki爱着他的兄弟，但Loki更嫉妒他。从小到大都跟在Thor身边被他的光芒映衬得黯然失色的Loki无疑是自卑的，所以他想要拥有Thor的一切，他想要彻底地占有Thor。而在确定自己真的无法得到Thor的时候，Loki才会那么想要毁掉对方。无论是杀死Thor，还是像现在这样，或许像现在这样更好也说不定。就像这样，用自己的身体来玷染这个像阳光一样坚定纯粹的兄弟！Loki恶毒地想着，忍着下身的不适扭动着来诱惑Thor。

很显然，他成功了！

“干！你这个可恶的小骗子！”Thor恨恨地骂道，他满布茧子的大手扯开了Loki的上衣，在他的身上各处游走，大力地揉捏着敏感的乳头和腰间，“不许再逃走！不许再离开我！不许再离开Asgard！”

“凭什么？”Loki摇摆着腰，抬手勾住Thor的脖子，双腿也缠上了Thor的身体，他氤氲着雾气的绿眼睛直直地盯着Thor脸上的表情，恶狠狠地质问道，“你凭什么命令我？你不是已经知道了吗？我不是你的兄弟，从来都不是！”

Thor皱紧了眉头，大手下滑突然紧紧握住Loki不知何时挺起的茎干，下身照着刚刚试探到的那一点狠狠地撞去。措不及防的Loki被顶撞得大叫一声，触电般的快感让他浑身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，饱含着羞耻的欲望直接冲着下腹的某处而去。

“No！Brother！No！”Loki胡乱地推打着Thor的胸膛，却被Thor顶弄得支离破碎。从未体验过的剧烈快感让他想要尖叫着射精，可茎干上的大手却阻断了他高潮的可能。

“我们从小一起长大！一起玩耍！一起战斗！你怎么可能离开我？！你怎么能够离开我？！”Thor发着狠劲折腾，雷神那巨大的力量让Loki无法反抗，“说！你会留下来的！跟我一起！”

“No！”Loki狂乱地摇着头，他被锁链缠绕的双手想要掰开Thor紧握着自己的手，却被对方另一只空闲的手将锁链缠在了Mjolnir上。

欲望被生生压制得不到满足的苦闷让Loki开始哭叫，Thor注视着他越发凌乱的表情，恶意地到处摸索着他的敏感带。

快感在被刻意控制后逐渐演变成焦灼，Loki大口大口地喘息着，试图透过模糊的泪水去瞪视Thor。Thor被Loki难得一见的无助和脆弱惹得轻笑起来，他低下头用自己的唇舌封住Loki的，紧握着对方茎干的手慢慢移到马眼的位置，被厚厚的老茧覆盖的指腹压着出口的嫩肉缓慢地研磨起来。

敏感到不可思议的地方被摩挲着，喘息和呻吟被尽数吞进对方嘴里，Loki想要喊叫，舌头却被Thor的牙齿轻轻咬住，拉进对面的口腔里收不回来。手腕被锁链和Mjolnir牵制住，双腿因为Thor的接连顶撞而使不上力。焦急的感觉撕扯着Loki的内心，意识逐渐恍惚的他在Thor试图将食指伸进尿道抠挖之前，终于摆脱了对方对自己嘴巴的控制，尖叫着答应不会再离开。

Thor并没有因为Loki的答应而放过他的兄弟。他徘徊在Loki尿道口的食指最终还是浅浅地刺了进去，用圆润的指甲直接刺激着内里，逼着Loki哭泣着求饶。然而，这场持续了将近一个下午的性事直到Thor第二次射在Loki体内为止，他都没有放开手让Loki发泄上哪怕一次……

清理好两人的身体，Thor重新给Loki戴上了口枷，细密的吻落在口枷上，Thor宣誓般地说着“你永远是我的兄弟”之类的话。被折腾得没了任何力气的Loki只能恨恨地瞪着Thor，却因为口枷而没法反驳。

Thor大概是被Loki火焰般越少越烈的目光烫到了，他有些迟疑地招来Mjolnir，将它柄朝上竖在地上。Loki疑惑地看着Thor的动作，直到对方将他两腿大张着抱起来往那上面放时才猛然睁大了眼睛。然而一切都太迟了，Loki甚至来不及挣扎就被Thor用Mjolnir的短柄钉进了下身。

“这是为了防止你逃走。”Thor笑着亲吻Loki的脸颊，将他连着Mjolnir抱起放到墙边。困住Loki双手的锁链从两边垂下，死死地压在Mjolnir的下面让他的双臂紧贴着身体两侧不能动弹。Thor小心地让Loki背靠着墙壁坐在Mjolnir上，Loki的两条长腿直也不是弯也不是地微微颤抖着。

顶着Loki因难堪和屈辱而显得愈发脆弱动人的瞪视，Thor微笑起来，他像以前一样伸出手，温柔地抚摸着Loki的脖颈，轻声问道：“晚上想吃点什么？”

——End——


End file.
